This invention relates generally to sensor holders, and in particular, to an adapter for connecting a first type of rod and ring to a second type of holder for a dental x-ray sensing device.
Dental radiographs are made using x-ray examination units, often including an x-ray cone or tube positioned proximate the patient and aligned to take x-rays of certain teeth. Dental x-ray sensing devices, which include including x-ray film units, digital x-ray sensors, charge coupled devices, phosphor imaging plates or the like, often have a generally flat or plate-like configuration and standardized dimensions so that the sensing device can be placed into the oral cavity.
The sensing device is placed into the patient's mouth and held in place proximate to the tooth or teeth to be examined. The x-ray's are directed through the target teeth and then through the sensor. It has been found that proper orientation of the sensor is required to eliminate distortions and improper focus.
To ensure proper orientation of the sensing device, sensor carriers or holders with “bite blocks” have been developed. These devices often have a plate for holding the sensing device and a bite block that the patient bites down upon to position the device and the carried sensor. A bite block is shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,026.
Different sensing devices are often used depending upon the area of the mouth to be examined. This may include for example, endo, posterior, anterior, left, right, upper and lower bite wings, and the like. Known bite blocks and sensor holders have been individually designed and manufactured for each different type of sensing device. The dimensions of the sensing device and the holder dictate the degree of secured positioning of the sensing device in the holder.
A dental professional may have a large number of x-ray sensing devices with varying sizes and shapes, and hence, a similarly large number of sensor holders. The dental professional is often faced with employing a different sensing device or set of sensing devices, holders and bite blocks depending upon the particular x-ray procedure being employed and the area of the mouth to be examined. At best, it is time consuming to change between sensing devices, sensor holders and bite blocks.
In order to precisely align the x-ray cone or tube with a particular x-ray sensing device held by a particular sensor holder, a rod and ring guide combination may be employed. The rod is typically attached to a particular sensor holder at one end and connected with the ring guide at the other end. The ring guide helps to aim the x-ray cone or tube at the x-ray sensing device. However, some times, in order to take x-rays of various different portions of the mouth, multiple sensor holders may need to be attached to a particular rod and ring guide combination.
A need exists therefore, for adapting a particular sensor holder for use with a particular rod and ring guide combination to take x-rays of various different portions of the mouth.